Ujian vs Kecebong
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Karen tau ini melanggar guidelines. Tapi karena Karen gabisa bikin blog dan keterbatasan waktu, maka tugas Bahasa Indonesia Karen post disini. Tapi tentu Karen sajikan informasi ditengah humor para siswa VocalAcademy XD But still, please review untuk bantu nilai Karen XD semoga fic ini bisa menambah ilmu reader dan bisa bikin kalian ketawa ngakak XD


**Heya minna-sama! XD pastinya bingung kan kenapa Karen publish tugas sekolah disini? oke Karen jelasin situasi nya ya XD**

**Sebelumnya, gomen ne karena Karen belom update fanfic VocalTree dan Biscuit Land. Kalau VocalTree, perkiraan sebentar lagi akan update karena sudah hampir selesai 2 chapter XD Penyebab belom update? Karena gak ada ide plus tugas sekolah yang bejibun XD**

**oke! Back to topic.. Seperti yang dikatakan di summary, Karen dapet tugas Bahasa Indonesia untuk membuat Paper dan presentasi tentang "Identifikasi Bagian Teks dan Berita Sesuai Konteks". Setelah presentasi, sensei menyuruh untuk mem-publish isi tugas di blog pribadi XD berhubung Karen gaptek plus waktu yang semakin menipis (pengecekan tugas di blog adalah hari ini jam 10 malam), Karen mempublishnya disini XD tenang, Karen akan mengikutsertakan humor dan chara Vocaloid dalam pembahasan XD**

**Karena itu, Karen minta kerjasama reader untuk jangan mengadukan tindakan Karen ke pihak FFn, karena setau Karen itu dilarang. Dan Karen juga minta review reader tentang materi yang dibicarakan disini XD onegai!**

**Yosh! Kita mulai!**

* * *

**-Shiroi Karen proudly present-**

**Ujian vs Kecebong (?) **

VocalAcademy digoncang gempa bumi hebat! Pasalnya, seluruh guru VocalAcademy tidak masuk karena mereka tidak ingin masuk (?) selama beberapa hari. Padahal SUGNXV (Super Ujian Gaje Negara X-treme Vocaloid) akan berlangsung 3 bulan lagi! Sebenernya sih murid-murid sableng VocalAcademy itu cuek cuek aja sama ujian gaje yang bakal mereka hadapi. Tapi demi menghindari amukan sang kepala sekolah, maka murid murid kelas IX-1 VocalAcademy mencoba meningkatkan ilmu mereka tanpa guru. Mulai dari membuat grup chat di BBM, WhatApp, Line, dan media lainnya untuk membahas strategi agar murid sekelas mereka yang tergolong miring itu dapat memperoleh nilai sempurna dan merata. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memperesentasikan ilmu hasil pencarian mereka di depan kelas.

* * *

BRAK!

"Sialan lu Mik! Kalo mau bikin grup chat, namanya normal dikit napa?!" teriak cewek berambut honey-blonde pendek dan berpita kelinci bernama Kagamine Rin, yang baru datang sambil banting pintu kelas.

"Wei! udah bagus gue bikinin grup ngebahas pelajaran!" balas orang yang dimaksud, Hatsune Miku, ketua kelas IX-1, yang sudah berada di dalam kelas sejak tadi.

"Tapi nama grupnya nyambungan dikit dong! Masa 'Noli manere in memoria'?! Kemaren gue sampe ditanyain nyokap gue yang lagi ngegeledah HP, ' Siapa ini Noli manere in memoria?!'. Gue cuma bisa cengo"

"Jawab aja : Presiden Zimbabue" jawab Miku singkat dan bikin Rin tambah kicep.

"Anda galau setiap malam minggu? Sekarang tidak perlu khawatir lagi! Karena baygon telah hadir dalam berbagai rasa baru! Siap menemani hari-hari galaumu!" tiba tiba terdengar suara cempreng menggelegar dari depan pintu kelas,

"Len! Akhirnya lu dateng juga! Presentasi kita udah mau mulai nih! Lu bawa bahan presentasinya, kan?" Tanya Miku pada pemuda yang baru datang itu, Kagamine Len, wakil ketua kelas.

"Bawa dong, Miku~ oke.. WAE SEMUA! DUDUK DITEMPAT MASING MASING SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU GUE COMBLANGIN SATU SATU!" teriak Len kepada seisi kelas, tanda presentasi akan segera mereka mulai. Seluruh siswa sinting itu langsung duduk dalam hening dan menatap 2 figur di depan kelas.

"sip. Hari ini gue sama Len bakal ngejelasin soal '_Identifikasi Bagian Teks dan Berita Sesuai Konteks_'. Sebelumnya.. siapa yang tau pengertian berita?!" Tanya Miku untuk memulai presentasinya. Beberapa ekor (?) siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Berita itu satu per tiga dikali mancung!" jawab seorang siswa.

"Itu definisi dari 'pesek', bego….." jawab Len speechless

"Gue tau! 'Berita' adalah istri nya Pak Lan!"

"Salah! Itu mah BuLan!" kata Miku.

"Berita adalah news!"

"U don't say.." kata Len cengo.

"gue tau! Berita itu Destati Male Forze Impeto L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto L'Eminenza Oscura!"

"Apaan tuh?!' kata Len kesel sambil ngelempar spidol ke kepala sang anak.

"Hah… nih gue kasih tau. Berita adalah laporan, karangan, atau informasi mengenai suatu kejadian atau peristiwa terkini (aktual). Unsur-unsur dalam suatu berita adalah 5W+1H yang terdiri dari What/Apa (tentang atau hal peristiwa), Who/Siapa (orang atau subjek pada peristiwa), When/Kapan (waktu peristiwa/kejadian), Where/Dimana (tempat peristiwa/kejadian), Why/kenapa (alasan atau sebab pada cerita), dan How/Bagaimana (proses terjadinya sebuah peristiwa). Mengerti?" Tanya Miku.

"mengerti eyang~" jawab seisi kelas dengan kurang ajar.

"oke. Dalam berita, kita dapat mengetahui informasi yang tertulis didalamnya. Terdapat beberapa pengertian tentang informasi menurut pendapat para ahli, yaitu :

_Joner Hasugian : Informasi adalah sebuah konsep yang universal dalam jumlah muatan yang besar, meliputi banyak hal dalam ruang lingkupnya masing-masing dan terekam pada sejumlah media._

_Kenneth C. Laudon : Informasi adalah data yang sudah dibentuk ke dalam sebuah formulir bentuk yang bermanfaat dan dapat digunakan untuk manusia._

_Anton M. Moeliono : Informasi adalah penerangan, keterangan, pemberitahuan, kabar atau berita. Informasi juga merupakan keterangan atau bahan nyata yang dapat dijadikan dasar kajian analisis atau kesimpulan._

_Gordon B. Davis : Informasi adalah data yang telah dirposes/diolah ke dalam bentuk yang sangat berarti untuk penerimanya dan merupakan nilai yang sesungguhnya atau dipahami dalam tindakan atau keputusan yang sekarang atau nantinya._

_Robert G. Murdick : Informasi terdiri atas data yang telah didapatkan, diolah/diproses, atau sebaliknya yang digunakan untuk tujuan penjelasan/penerangan, uraian, atau sebagai sebuah dasar untuk pembuatan ramalan atau pembuatan keputusan._

_Kusrini : Informasi adalah data yang sudah diolah menjadi sebuah bentuk yang berarti bagi pengguna, yang bermanfaat dalam pengambilan keputusan saat ni atau mendukung sumber informasi._

_Davis : Informasi adalah data yang telah diolah menjadi bentuk yang berarti bagi penerimanya dan bermanfaat dalam pengambilan keputusan saat ini atau mendatang._

_Mc Leod : Infomasi adalah data yang telah diproses atau data yang memiliki arti._

_Firmanzah : Informasi adalah data dan angka yang sudah diberi makna dan nilai._

_Jeremy Pope : Informasi adalah kekuasaan. Semakin banyak orang memiliki informasi, pembagian kekuasaan akan semakin luas_." Jelas Len panjang lebar yang jelas dikacangin sama seisi kelas.

.

* * *

"For some reason, saya bersin bersin terus hari ini! Pasti banyak yang ngomongin gue deh hari ini!"

"astaga pede banget XD"

* * *

.

"Ulangan PKN kan gampang! Gausah belajar, jawab aja pake iman!"

"PKN itu tentang hukum Negara. Kalo jawabnya pake iman gimana? 'Jelaskan terbentuknya UUD 1945', jawabnya 'TAKDIR' gitu? *ngakak gaje*"

* * *

"Balonku ada 5~ Rupa rupa warnanya. Merah kuning kelabu, merah muda dan biru. Meletus balon hijau, DOR! Kuletusin semua.. Balonku masih 5.. Yaudah bodo amet..~ *nyanyi*"

"Kesamber camar baru tau rasa kau,"

.

* * *

"hei! Cara main game di sekolah tanpa ketauan gimana sih?"

"hum.. ada caranya kok! Waktu jam istirahat, waktu sebelum mulai sekolah, dan pas belajar dan boleh pake computer, main! Pas ada guru, buru buru ganti ke materi pelajaran. Pas udah pergi main lagi~. Terus pas olahraga main PSP. Kalo berenang, PSP nya dibungkus plastik"

"gelo lu, dibungkus plastik XD"

* * *

.

"…." *celungak celinguk"

"kenapa?"

"nyari semut XD"

"ngapain nyari semut? -_-""

"Mau nanya siapa yang cocok jadi kecebong. XD"

* * *

.

"Helep helep!"

"Why? Why? Kelelep?! (?)"

"Ada kecebong tenggelam!" *panik*

"…" *jawdrop*

* * *

.

"Gue pernah nonton Dora the Explorer.. pas bagian dia nanya 'bagian mana yang kau suka?', gue jawab 'pas ibumu batu batuk kayak orang mau mati'. Dora jawab : 'aku juga suka yang itu!'"

"Gue juga! Pas nonton Blue's Clues. Trus pas ada di clue nya ada di sisi satu lagi surat yang dipegang, eh malah dirotate sama orangnya! Heran saya.. entah sengaja biar greget (?) atau emang bego XD"

"Kalo mau mikir juga harus duduk di sofa sambil keluarin buku catetan! Khusus gue, gue bakal keluarin buku gambar A3! Biar manteb gambarnya!"

"Jangan! Gue dong, pake KANVAS!"

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

* * *

Miku dan Len cuma kicep ngeliat seisi kelas lebih milih gosipin kecebong, camar, Dora dan Blue's Clues daripada pelajaran. Mereka baru ngerasa sengsaranya jadi guru kalo anak anaknya ajaib kayak gini.

Amarah Miku tak terbendung lagi. Dengan keras ia berteriak, "WAE KALIAN PARA JONES! PERATIIN PELAJARAN!" (ran.. an.. an…) (#bergema ceritanya XD)

"Jones apaan?" Tanya seisi kelas langsung kembali memperhatikan Miku dan Len didepan kelas.

"JOmblo with happiness.." jawab Miku asal.

"Sori, Mik. Gue bukan Jones. Tapi gue Jojobas!"

"apaan tuh?'

"JOmblo JOmblo BAhagia Selalu!" jawab seorang siswa disambut gelak tawa seisi kelas.

"Oke! Balik ke pelajaran! Jadi dari beberapa pendapat ahli diatas, dapat disimpulkan bahwa informasi adalah suatu data atau pesan yang telah diolah melalui berbagai media yang dimana tujuannya adalah untuk disampaikan kepada penerima dan ada sebuah manfaat dari penerimaan data tersebut." Kata Hatsune Miku.

"Informasi yang terdapat dalam sebuah berita harus cepat yang aktual dan ketepatan waktu, nyata (fakta, bukan fiksi atau karangan), penting (menyangkut kepentingan banyak orang), dan menarik (mengundang orang untuk membaca berita)." Sambung Len, dan seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Mau nanya! 'Aktual' itu istilah apaan?" Tanya siswa tersebut.

"Gak tau deh. Tanya Len aja," kata Miku

"Lo kira gua informan?" protes Len.

"iya deh.. jadi aktual itu artinya benar benar terjadi atau kejadian sesungguhnya. Paham?" jelas Miku.

"sip." Balas anak itu.

"Lanjut. Jadi tujuan kita mengetahui informasi dalam berita adalah utuk membuka wawasan mengenai berita berita baru yang bisa menambah pengetahuan kita akan suatu hal yang baru yang menarik untuk diketahui," jelas Len.

"Nah! Sekarang kita masuk ke penerapan nya! Gue cari di internet, tapi gak nemu. Jadi gue ngasih tau kalian berdasarkan hasil pemikiran gue dan Len sendiri. Jadi, saat membaca berita, kita mencari informasi yang ditulis dalam berita tersebut dengan membaca cepat. Namun saat akan mengutarakan ulang informasi yang kita dapat, terkadang kita tidak hafal secara rinci informasi yang kita baca dan menyebabkan kita harus membaca ulang berita, atau ada bagian-bagian penting yang terlewatkan. Untuk mempermudah menggali informasi dalam bacaan berita, kita dapat melakukan tahap tahap berikut ini.

_Pertama kita melihat dan memahami judul berita. Tujuannya agar kita mengetahui tema dari berita. Misalnya dengan judul berita "Kebakaran Hutan di Kalimantan", kita sudah mengetahui informasi apa yang akan kita cari, misalnya tentang penyebab kebakaran dan berapa hektar hutan yang habis terbakar. Selanjutnya, kita membaca sekilas berita tersebut. Tujuannya agar kita mengetahui pola bacaan. Bila berpola deskriptif, maka kita mencari informasi yang mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Bila berpola perbandingan, maka kita memfokuskan untuk mencari perbedaan antara suatu kejadian/benda dengan lainnya. Begitu pula dengan jenis jenis bacaan lainnya. Jadi, tujuannya adalah agar kita lebih terarah dan mengetahui informasi seperti apa yang akan kita cari. Langkah berikutnya adalah mencari informasi lebih mendalam. Biasanya informasi penting ada di gagasan pokok, yaitu di awal dan akhir paragraf, sedangkan kalimat lain dalam paragraf hanya sebagai penjelas dan pelengkap. Namun hanya melihat informasi dari gagasan pokok saja tidak cukup, maka kita juga harus mencari kata kunci dari unsur 5W + 1H). Tujuannya agar semua informasi dalam berita tersebut dapat diringkas dalam bentuk 5W + 1H dan memudahkan kita untuk menyampaikan ulang informasi bila sudah hafal kata kuncinya! Udah pada ngerti?" Tanya Miku sambil ngos ngosan, plus berharap satu kelas enggak tidur._

Dan ternyata…

.

* * *

"Hei, kamu masih sakit, IA?"

"iya, Kaito T.T"

"Pahanya masih sakit, ya? Makanya gue bilang pelan pelan.."

(All : *bisik bisik mendengar percakapan 2 siswa berbeda gender; Kaito Shion dan IA* .. Kok ambigu?)

"Pegel banget tau… -3-"

"hmmm.. makanya, sebelumnya pemanasan dulu.."

(All : "GWS IA…")

"Tapi kan pemanasan gak enak."

"Yah. Tapi kan setidaknya lebih aman.. nggak terlalu boros tenaga. masa segitu aja capek?"

(All : *cengo*)

"Tapi kan pemanasan merepotkan, Kaito.."

"tapi harus.. yah. Aku udah coba pelan-pelan. Cuma karena nggak pemanasan jadinya begitu."

(All : ".. harus menyegarkan pikiran lagi…")

"tetep sakit…."

"Lah. Namanya juga pertama. Nanti juga terbiasa. Gue juga udah pelan pelan."

"Malah sekarang punggung pegel."

"kebanyakan nekuk/tegang kali.. masih muda tenaga nya gede, gak kayak gue, baru bentar langsung capek"

"Tetep aja capek! Stamina ku kan dikit!"

"badan mu kecil sih, IA…"

"nusuk tau! Nusuk! T.T"

"ya emang harus begitu kan? Mau gimana lagi?"

"tapikan… Q.Q"

"Minum jus. Lumayanh lho."

"Eh? Iyakah?"

"Yup. Seger.."

(All : ".. kalian abis ngapain sih? ")

"Makanya, kalau lay-up basket itu pelan pelan, IA. Udah tau badanmu mungil."

"aku gak mungil, Kaito!"

"Tetep aja. Pemanasan kurang lagi. Gue kan udah jelasin pelan pelan…"

All + Miku & Len : ….

"Jadi kalian abis latian basket Lay up?" Tanya Len cengo disambut anggukan Kaito dan IA.

"…. BISA NGGAK KALIAN NGOMONG IN NORMAL WAY, NOT AMBIGOUS WAY?!" teriak Miku ngamuk.

* * *

**The End (?)**

**(dengan gaje nya)**

**Kesimpulan : agar penggalian informasi lebih mudah, kita dapat melihat dan memahami judul, membaca sekilas, melihat gagasan pokok, dan mencari kata kunci.**

**Moral of the story : utamakan pelajaran daripada kecebong (hah?)**

* * *

**YOSH! Sekian fic Karen! Ucapak terima kasih kepada teman sekelompok tugas Bahasa Indonesia ini karena telah membantu dalam penyusunan paper awal. Juga terima kasih kepada guru Bahasa Indonesia Karen yang bersedia membaca cerita ini dan member tambahan waktu batas pengumpulan. Semoga nilai nya bagus XD**

**Terima kasih sebesar besarnya pada teman teman author di Whatsapp group FFn Family yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan ide dan lawakan untuk dipakai di fic ini! Karen lagi gabisa ngelawak kalo lagi stress, jadi beginilah.. pokoknya, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Akhir kata, Karen punya 1 request lagi..**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ONEGAI!**


End file.
